


Призрак

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Тоже жизнь [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: – Прости меня, – шепчет он. – Я просто очень скучаю.– Я здесь, – мгновенно отзывается Тони. – Я все время здесь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412581) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



– Мне бы так хотелось до тебя дотронуться, – почти беззвучно произносит Стив, не зная толком, хочет ли он, чтоб Тони его услышал.

Но тот, конечно, слышит, ведь его «уши» теперь повсюду, так что Стив иногда испытывает острое желание запереться в комнате, полностью изолированной от любой техники, просто чтобы остановить это, – и тут же понимает, что никогда так не поступит. Ради Тони, а может, и ради себя самого.

– Ты можешь, – непринужденно замечает Тони.

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – морщится Стив.

– Тогда выражайся яснее, – ворчит Тони. Его голос звучит отовсюду – из каждого спрятанного в комнате Стива динамика.

– Ты не мог бы общаться со мной через мобильник? – просит тот.

– Будто бы я тебе просто звоню? – Тони это явно забавляет.

– Вроде того. – Стив практически шепчет, но какая разница? Тони в любом случае его услышит.

Его мобильный, конечно, не звонит, но голос Тони внезапно начинает доноситься только из него, как если бы он был на громкой связи. Стив вздыхает.

– Не понимаю я тебя, – бормочет Тони. – Моя броня сейчас в Башне. Я мог бы…

– Тони, – устало обрывает его Стив. – Я хочу дотронуться до ТЕБЯ. Не до твоей брони.

– Раньше у тебя не было с этим проблем, – после короткой паузы отвечает тот.

«Раньше».

– Ты знаешь, почему, – произносит Стив. Он так измучен. И так скучает по Тони.

– Вообще-то нет. – Похоже, тот и правда не понимает. – Я могу загрузить свое сознание в броню. Черт, я могу загрузить его в андроида!

– Но это будешь не ты! – взрывается Стив.

– Да чем же это будет отличаться от прежнего меня, так же ограниченного физическим телом? – искренне недоумевает Тони.

Стив невольно переводит взгляд на пустую постель, всем сердцем желая, чтобы Тони был в ней. Телом и разумом, весь, целиком.

– Ты знаешь, в чем разница, – отвечает Стив.

– Ну, допустим, – нехотя соглашается Тони. – Но ведь есть же и преимущества?

– Можешь привести пример? – Сейчас Стив способен думать только об одном: если хоть кто-то узнает, что Тони все еще жив, – да еще и практически всемогущ, благодаря всей этой технике, – его тут же попытаются убить. А это для Стива неприемлемо. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Довольно долго Тони молчит.

– Я не могу пить, – наконец, находится он. – Хотя не скажу, что мне бы не хотелось. И никогда больше не смогу, а ведь проблема никуда не девалась. Теперь же я и в самом деле, просто ФИЗИЧЕСКИ не могу напиться. Как по мне, так это огромный плюс. Особенно сейчас.

Стиву хочется дать себе по башке.

– Я не имел в виду…

– Что, этого ты не ожидал? Я – алкоголик, Стив, и этого не изменишь. Или ты думал, что со мной все нормально просто потому, что я все эти годы не пил? – Тони почти кричит на него сейчас, но это меньшее из того, чего Стив заслуживает.

– Прости меня, – шепчет он. – Я просто очень скучаю.

– Я здесь, – мгновенно отзывается Тони так же тихо. – Я все время здесь.

«Это не то же самое», – упрямо думает Стив, радуясь, что Тони ко всему прочему не приобрел способность читать мысли. И тут же чувствует вину за эту радость. Да, они все еще могут общаться, и это просто прекрасно; альтернатива была бы настолько хуже, что Стив даже не может об этом думать. Но ему так хочется прикоснуться к Тони! Обнять его. Поцеловать. Почувствовать, что тот в порядке, – хотя это как раз далеко не так, в чем, собственно, и проблема.

– Я в порядке, – сообщает Тони, и Стив вздрагивает. – Не волнуйся, я не читаю мысли, и ты не говорил сейчас вслух, я просто вижу твое лицо и слишком давно тебя знаю, – объясняет Тони. 

Стив улыбается на это заявление. По меньшей мере, у них есть это – их долгая дружба, и даже больше.

– Ты можешь… – Тони слегка запинается. – Я ценю то, что ты не выкидываешь из своей комнаты всю эту технику, но ты всегда можешь это сделать.

Стиву хочется смеяться.

– Нет, Тони, я не могу. Как я могу, если это единственная возможность быть рядом с тобой?

– Спасибо. – Голос Тони звучит так, словно тот удивлен.

Но есть кое-что, о чем Стив хочет спросить, пусть даже боится услышать ответ.

– Ты ведь сейчас где-то еще, верно? Не только со мной?

Тони какое-то время молчит, и в некотором роде это и есть ответ. Но он явно не собирается извиняться, когда, наконец, отвечает:

– Так и есть. Ты ведь знал, когда спрашивал. Но это никоим образом не лишает тебя моего внимания. Ты всегда для меня на первом месте, Стив.

– Я думал, Экстремис хоть чему-то нас научил, – не может сдержаться тот.

– Я бы так не сказал. – Голос Тони звучит насквозь фальшиво, и наверное, это много значит, если даже сейчас, когда его друг по сути – просто голос из динамика, Стив все еще может безошибочно определить, когда тот лжет.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем я, – настойчиво говорит он.

– Да, – сдается Тони. Он на мгновение замолкает, словно хочет набрать в грудь побольше воздуха перед ответом, забыв, что ему это больше не нужно. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что не могу больше напиться? Это одна из причин, почему я почти счастлив, что все так сложилось. Настолько легче решать проблемы в цифровом виде, что…

Вот только Тони вовсе не «решает проблемы». Он, как обычно, думает о чем угодно, но не о том, что действительно стоило бы решить. Он убегает от этого, хотя сейчас у него даже нет ног. 

– Стив, – говорит он. – Ты прав, есть вещи, которые я хотел бы сделать, но не могу. Поцеловать тебя. Ужраться в хлам. Запулить репульсором себе в башку. – Он на мгновение замолкает, и Стив потрясенно смотрит на свой телефон. Он понятия не имеет, что можно сказать в ответ на такое признание. На самом деле тяга Тони к саморазрушению далеко не сюрприз, но никогда раньше тот не признавался в этом вслух. Но прежде чем Стив успевает вмешаться, Тони продолжает: – Хотя из всего перечисленного одно я сделать могу. Сейчас я просто набор данных, Стив. А данные можно стереть.

Стив вцепляется в мобильник мертвой хваткой, сжимая его так, словно Тони может это ощутить.

– Нет, – хрипит он со слезами на глазах. Пусть Тони просто кусок кода сейчас, но он живой. Он существует!

– Прости меня, – просит Стив. – Я – идиот. Прости, что отталкивал тебя… я люблю тебя, Тони.

– Я знаю, – откликается тот. – И поэтому я все еще здесь.

Стив слышит хруст и понимает, что раздавил свой телефон.

– А я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я общался с тобой через мобильник, – невинно замечает Тони, как и прежде, со всех сторон одновременно.

Стив озадаченно глядит на обломки телефона в своей руке.

– Я не имел в виду…

– Конечно, нет, – прерывает его Тони. – Вот только теперь у тебя под рукой нет механика, который мог бы тут же его починить. И это проблема, вообще-то – помолчав, добавляет он.

– А ты говорил, что их нет, – бормочет Стив.

– Ты знаешь, какова альтернатива, – напоминает Тони. – Думаю, мы оба согласны, что этот вариант предпочтительнее.

– Тони, – в итоге говорит Стив. – Я догадываюсь, что ты доверяешь Рири… и даже Думу, но если хоть кто-то узнает, что ты не мертв, как все считают…

– Рири – супер! – тут же замечает Тони. – Они на пару с Камалой как раз остановили кучку Нелюдей-поджигателей! – Стива даже не раздражает, что прямо сейчас тот общается с кем-то еще. – И я не могу сказать, чем сейчас занимается Виктор, – продолжает Тони, – но да, я доверяю ему. А еще я боюсь, как бы это ОН не убил того, кто обо мне узнает.

Такая мысль Стиву вовсе не нравится, но если это будет единственный способ спасти Тони… Стив точно больше не сможет смотреть, как тот умирает. Он уже видел однажды броню Железного Человека смятой, как консервная банка, когда Тони был внутри. Он ВИДЕЛ, как его кровь хлынула через щели, и был уверен, что никогда больше не услышит Тони снова. И что бы тот не натворил во время войны, обезумев от горя… Стив не может без него жить.

– Будем надеяться, никто не узнает, пока... – Тони замолкает.

– Пока? – переспрашивает Стив.

– Не могу же я остаться таким навсегда! – отвечает Тони, и его голос звучит по нарастающей из каждого динамика по очереди. Это немного жутковато; Стив предпочел бы, чтобы он так не делал. 

– Я буду ждать тебя, – обещает Стив. Что бы он ни чувствовал, он нужен Тони, и только это важно. – Я здесь, с тобой, и я люблю тебя.

– И я, – печально отвечает Тони. – Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя.

Стив не знает, как они из этого выпутаются, но им придется.

Больше Тони ничего не говорит.

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть сиквел [Тоже жизнь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9463343), который написал переводчик, потому что НЕ МОГ все так оставить.


End file.
